Eugene first time
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: What really happened during episode 9 whorehouse visit.


Shino Norba had a reputation. They said he took the virginity of half of the CGS third division. They said it was only a question of time until he took the latter half. They said that women got wet in his presence.

Eugene knew, of course, that the rumors were bullshit. Mostly because he knew Shino liked to spread them about himself; the younger boys of the CGS were easily impressionable and would revere a hardened warrior like Shino, believing most of what he said.

Still, when he felt like it was time he needed to lose his virginity, Eugene knew very well there was only person he could have asked. Truthfully, he would have liked it if he was like Orga maybe; it was no secret that Eugene admired him and strived to be like him, but the man was their leader. It would have felt too weird; more than it already did.

So, of course, here he was, trotting with a way-too-happy-to-help Shino to the nearest hotel they could find.

"To make Eugene a man!" He happily exclaimed, with a glamorous, unashamed smile, gripping the others shoulder tightly.

"D-Don't shout stupid" Eugene murmured, his face was a mix of embarrassment and pissed off "Still… do you think the others suspect anything?"

'A Whorehouse.' Eugene thought. 'Yeah. As if.' He suspected Akihiro probably knew the real purpose of their "mission". He knew Eugene and Shino were sleeping together almost for sure, but it would have preferrable if Mika, and especially Orga, didn't know he was going to get fucked by Shino tonight.

"Man, who cares!" Shino exclaimed, "You worry too much. Here, we are here."

A two story building was in front of them. Eugene couldn't help but notice all the windows were closed or heavily obscured; the purpose of the place was obvious.

As Shino lead them inside, Eugene was not sure how to handle himself. The lady, who was the receptionist, didn't seem fazed that they were two men asking for a single room.

"You'll be able to find plenty of condoms near the night stand. We also offer various creams and sexual toys for a small price." She said as if she were discussing a shopping list. "We also offer various… services that you may request. From massages to a third or fourth person joining you; the gender doesn't matter."

"Nah, that's fine. I don't think little Eugene here would be able to handle more than one yet." Shino said, snatching the key from the hand of the receptionist. "See you around, lady!" He waved goodbye as he pushed a visibly embarrassed Eugene toward the rooms.

"Here we are!" Shino exclaimed, as both he and Eugene entered the room, closing the door behind them. "Hmmm, not shabby. It's better than usual actually. We're lucky you decided for it just in time for our first paycheck."

"So, how does it work?" Eugene asked flustered, striking his own check with one finger.

"Well, Eugene, you see, I'm going to take this thing," He gripped the erection in his pants, grinning; he was obviously already hard. "And stick it inside you. Then-"

"I know how two men have sex. Stop being a moron."

"Uh-uh" Shino smiled. He was obviously trying to relax Eugene, who was visibly embarrassed, tripping everywhere as he moved, "Let's start with this then."

He gripped both Eugene's shoulder, and Shino lowered his face on his; starting out slow by softly kissing him.

Eugene welcomed the other male's guidance. Relaxing, he opened his mouth, letting their tongues touch and intertwined. He was a clumsy kisser; he knew that he had no experience, especially compared to Shino, but the other didn't seem to mind, happily taking the lead.

"T-that was good" Eugene blubbered, somehow, the moment their lips parted away, leaving nothing but hot breath between them.

"Good." Shino smile, and then, "Now time to ravage the virgin!" He exclaimed, pushing the other on the bed and removing his jacket.

"Wait! What? I-I'm not ready yet!" Eugene exclaimed, as Shino climbed on top of him.

Shino sighed, "I guess I should stop with humor Eugene. You truly are a blushing maiden."

"S-shut up."

"But that's fine. In fact, it may even be more fun, for both me and you." He smiled, then asked, "How much have you done, though?"

"Uh?" Eugene raised an eyebrow, curious.

"With other boys." Shino was starting to undress both him and Eugene, pieces of clothing flying all over the room.

"J-just some minor stuff. Mostly handjobs and a couple of blowjobs." His face was becoming redder and redder by the second. "I think it's pretty normal for someone my age."

"So you never fucked or got fucked by anyone, huh?" Shino asked. He was obviously trying to cover time as he undressed and get Eugene more in the mood.

"N-no. I heard that stuff really hurt though."

"Ump. Only if you don't relax and that person is very bad; which is why I'm here." He winked the other as he finished removing his underwear, exposing his erection.

Eugene didn't know whether to look or not, as his eyes wandered in the room. "T-that looks pretty big." He had seen Shino naked before on numerous occasions; they showered, slept and changed together, but seeing it like that, fully erected and up close was something completely different. He touched other dicks before, of course, but none of them were going inside of him.

"You can touch it if you want." The pilot said, sensing Eugene indecision.

"… Maybe later..."

"You really need to relax, man." As he spoke, he gripped one of Eugene's hands, pulling it towards his erection.

"Wai-" Eugene exclaimed, but feeling the other's massive erection in his palm, he quickly closed his hand around it. "You _are_ pretty big. A-are you sure you can fit it?"

"Don't worry. After I finish with my tongue and fingers, we'll be able to fit two Shinos in there.

"Your tongue?" Eugene asked. He was definitely getting in the mood now, although a fair glimmer of red still lingered on his cheeks.

"Eh-heh, you'll see. I suspect you never heard of it." Shino answered him dropping a small kiss on the other lips. "Actually, why don't you blow me while I get your ready ?"

"You want to, uhm, sixty-nine? I guess that's fine."

"Perfect. " Shino said, positioning him and Eugene. "Feel free to stick your fingers in my ass if you like!"

"I don't think I'm going to stick anything in your ass today." Eugene answered, trying to go along with the other's banter. Yeah, he was getting good at this.

Shino's penis was poking his face; his manly smell feeling his nose. Eugene didn't have much experience, but he did have some. He thought: 'It's time to pay him back' He He was about to take the tip in his mouth when he stopped An incredible wetness could be felt near his asshole, making his body shiver and his hips buck behind.

"Wh-what was that?"

"Just my tongue in your asshole" Shino muffled voice could be heard "Just relax. It's very important. "

"Your tongue? Isn't that dir-" Eugene didn't manage to finish the sentence, as once again an incredible wetness invaded him, a pleasure completely different from what his previous experiences had granted him.

"Oh god-"

"Good, good." Shino said in a pleased toned. "Spread yourself for me."

Shino ministrations continued, and Eugene had little control of himself. It really was different from anything he had experienced. Suddenly, he could feel Shino's hand on his penis, moving fast.

"W-wait please." Eugene pleaded. He thought he was getting good at this, but he was wrong. Shino Norba was on a completely different level. "I'm going to come-"

"Then come," Shino said, interrupting his rimming. "This won't be the first orgasm you'll have tonight."

"Holy humiliating." Eugene thought, as he couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he came copiuously in the other's hand, semen splashing over both of them.

"Stop worrying and relax." Shino stood up, licking the white substance from his own hand. "You taste good. Different from Akihiro" He smiled at him.

Eugene thought, as he breath heavily, that Shino looked beautiful in that moment. There wasn't a single intent to tease him, or prove him Shino was better at sex. He just wanted to give Eugene the best orgasm he could.

"S-sorry" Eugene suddenly said "I didn't touch your cock because your tongue felt so good."

"It's fine. We can always do that later."

"Now," Shino continued, "You ready?" He pressed himself between Eugene's legs "I got you all open and stuff."

"Y-Yeah." Eugene shivered. The big moment was coming.

"You sure you wanna keep going?" Shino asked, suddenly showing some reservation. "You sure you don't want ask Orga?"

'Damn Shino' Eugene thought. 'Stop trying to make me fall in love with you'

Eugene didn't answer, but instead he raised himself, meeting the man who was standing between his legs midway, and kissed him.

"Stupid." He murmured. This time Eugene took the initiative, kissing him passionately with his tongue.

Shino smiled satisfied, and as he pressed his gland on the other man asshole, he slowly pushed himself in.

"Ouch."

"Hurts?"

"It's… more weird than anything. Having this enormous thing pressing inside my ass."

"Ah, I know the feeling" Shino smiled, sympathetic "It will feel amazing, I promise. Now get down." He pushed Eugene on the bed again. "Breathe heavily."

Eugene followed the other instructions, though it was harder and harder to ignore the feeling of intrusion.

"You smell good." Shino said, licking his chest, feeling the sweat "Like a man."

"Y-You too… t-that tickles!"

"Armpits are very sensitive spots, yes." Shino explained, as his tongue stimulated the blonde man underarm. "Then there is your dick," He gripped it. "Look, you are erect again."

Shino's actions were driving Eugene in a sweaty, hot mess. If he kept doing this, he was afraid he'd come again before the other even had his first orgasm.

"I-It's starting to feel pretty good down there… you may…want to start to move a bit." Eugene admitted a bit reluctant.

"You still pretty tight… but, oh well." Shino smiled at Eugene, starting to move.

Eugene hissed, gripping the sheet, the fingers of his feet contracting.

"Heavy breaths, remember." Shino movements were slow, methodical.

"It's… hum…" Eugene moaned.

The pilot smirked, seeing the other face change suddenly. "Yes, like that."

Shino's movements became gradually more steadily hard, calculated thrusts. The air in the room started to become hot, hotter than it already was. The only sound that could be heard where their moans, Shino's testicles slapping against Eugene in a particular hard trust and the sound of their lips and tongues playing together.

Eugene had already come again, but he was already hard few seconds later, ready for another ejaculation.

"Hey." Shino suddenly said. Eugene could feel tiredness in his voice, his breath was heavy and he was covered in sweat. "Can I finish inside? Just this once."

"I guess… that would be fine… just this once" Eugene was a mess. He couldn't say he particularly cared where the other came, especially on the verge of his third orgasm.

Shino nodded, and started to thrust harder and harder, almost violently, faster and faster, the bed cracking under them. "Shit-" He cursed, his face becoming twisted with pleasure as he released himself inside the other.

The room and their bodies were filled with a smell of sex; they were covered in semen and sweat. Eugene in particular was a mess, his abdomen and chest were filled with his cum, and he was leaking from his own asshole.

They were lying side by side; Shino fell on his face after his orgasm.

"So-" Eugene suddenly spoke, looking at the celling.

"So…" The other interjected, looking at the other naked body. "How was the sex? I heard you fucked someone amazing."

"You are a moron."

"But this moron is going for another round, isn't he?"

They both smirked.


End file.
